Popcorn Blues
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [Drabblette. Light Shounen ai: Kira x Athrun.] After a long, tedious month, we all need something to help us unwind. [AU]


**Popcorn Blues**

**Warning: **AU - Alternate Universe.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED.

------------------------------ 

_"Jobs to juggle…University papers to write…And let's not forget about rent…"_

Kira smiled wryly as he leaned back against the sofa, his head propped between a pillow and Athrun's arm. 

"It was a good idea to have the second Friday every month as a movie night."

Athrun nodded his affirmative, tired eyes not straying away from the t.v. screen.

"Pass the popcorn, Cagalli."

Kira watched in interest as the blond woman tossed a kernel at the man who requested the snack from her...who _just_ happened to be Yzak.

"Attha!"

She looked over at the fuming man, and grinned, "Calm down."

Yzak walked over to the amber-eyed girl, effectively blocking out the screen from Kira, and triumphantly (with as much pride as he could muster) snatched the popcorn away from her.

The brown-haired man spoke up with amusement, "Down in front."

"Shut up, Yamato," snapped Yzak as he sat down with his new treat; however he did not carry himself with his usual polite grace. His whole body posture screamed "tired".

The occupants of the room were silent for awhile, engrossed with the movie on the television set but then…

"…Who chose the movie this time?" asked Cagalli, eyes rolling at the cheesy scene.

Kira looked over to the other girl in the room, just as she responded chirpily, "I did."

"Oh…Right. Of course Lacus," muttered the girl. She couldn't bring herself to make fun of the movie if one of her _best friends _chose it but that didn't stop her in being opinionated. This movie was pathetic.

Lacus smiled benignly, "I thought it would be a nice cinematic to share." 

Cagalli nodded half-heartedly, slumping against the one-seat chair.

"How long is the movie again?"

Blue eyes blinked at Kira before she replied cheerfully, "Three hours I think."

The whole room, excluding Lacus, seemed to sigh despondently.

Athrun rested his head on Kira's shoulder and squeezed his arm till he got the violet-eyed adolescent's attention. Athrun mouthed, _"…This movie is so…"_ He wrinkled his brow.

Sighing, Kira shifted his arm so that it wouldn't fall asleep on him before twisting his body to a more comfortable position. He smiled faintly, and communicated silently with his friend, _"I know what you mean, but it's _Lacus_."_

Green eyes disappeared._ "But still."_

He shook his head, and poked Athrun on the chest, and murmured silently so that only he could hear. "If you're going to sleep, you should find a more comfortable place to do so." 

Athrun only frowned at him and retorted back quietly, "Shouldn't you do the same?"

He shrugged and yawned. "We're both tired." He waved vaguely in the air. "Everyone's tired." Kira pointed to Nicol in emphasis, who happened to be already asleep at the corner of the room.

He gave a non-committal grunt and closed his eyes again. "I'm fine here."

Kira gazed affectionately at the man who was using him as a pillow. "Are you sure?" And perhaps he asked a bit too loudly since Cagalli twirled around in her seat to glare at him; abashed, he apologized.

Athrun nodded and buried his face deeper into the shoulder. "Mm-hmmm…" He brushed his lips appreciatively across the other's exposed skin and settled against him. _Thanks for being my pillow._

The adolescent nudged gently against the head near his neck, resting his cheek against the blue hair; he felt the deep rhythmic breathing against his newly damp skin and knew without a doubt that the younger man was already asleep. 

Thinking about the state of Athrun's pillow every morning, Kira's eyes wrinkled to accommodate the grin that was growing on his face. _"Just this once…I'll let him drool on me."_

------------------------------ 

**End**

'Two suns more and add ten days.'

This was nothing stupendously brilliant - just something to relate with. I was shuffling around with my notes and found this; it _called_ to me. _"Write me!"_ it said.

Thank you for your valuable time readers.  
Constructive criticism is definitely welcomed.

Spyrit


End file.
